History Of A Scarf
by Pandas Are Still Bears RAWR
Summary: How Aidan got his scarf. One-shot. Contains fluff, head-cannons and boy's love. Mechanic X Battle mage. NO OCs, YAY! PS: This is the shortest summary I've ever made. Love.


**Konichiwa minna-san! This is my first Maplestory fanfic. I've been having this idea in my head for a long time but it was only till now that my cursed Writer's Block has lifted and now I may write as much as I can.**

**I'm taking a quick break from Hetalia BUT WILL RETURN SO DON'T YA WORRY YOUR LITTLE PRETTY FACES *hides knife***

**This was born from an idea I was surfing the net and saw an adorable picture of Aidan and Luka sleeping together on a sofa as children. I just HAD to write something and the plot bunnies made this. **

**I don't own Maplestory.**

**Warning: Cuteness and boy's kissing ahead. Avoid by clicking Backspace or Alt + F4. HAHAHA.**

**=^w^=**

**Enjoy**

* * *

He was just ten-years old when he got his beloved scarf. And met his first friend and only love.

* * *

Aidan was bored. And cold. Boredom and being cold did not mix well with the ten-year old boy.

It was autumn and very cold, Aidan regretted not bring his jacket. Although it didn't snow in Edelstein, it got really, really cold and dark during the winter.

He was walking through the town, skipping school. The albino knew that Mr. Elex would tell the headmaster, Fredi who will tell his mother but didn't care. Besides, he already knew what they were teaching and it wasn't as if anyone would miss him.

Aidan did not like his classmates. They were all younger than him and would make fun about his hair and eye color. Sometimes they would call him names or slip mean notes into his bag but he found out that being fierce made them leave him alone. So that's how his bad temper and sarcasm was born, which resulted to the adults not liking him. Only Aidan's mother really cared, she would shower him in hugs and kisses whenever he returned home covered in scratches and bruises for the fights he got into. But of course she'd have to go to the said students family or sometimes teachers (The albino managed to make a few cry) to apologize.

There was a time where Aidan asked his mother why he looked so different. His mother had long brown hair and eyes while his father had black hair and blue eyes. The albino didn't understand why he had white hair and red eyes. She replied with a sweet smile and kissed his forehead saying:

"Because you have a bright future" She giggled as his father came from behind, lifting him into a hug and kissed his wife.

"Let's take a vacation to Florina Beach." Aidan's father suggested, putting his son down and tickling him. "The three of us, no work or the Black Wings. Just us, the ocean and pretty ladies."

The young woman clicked her tongue and smacked the man lightly, making them all laugh. That should have been a good memory if it weren't for the night that followed. After that small chat, Aidan left for school while the two stayed at home. The ten-year old ran home happy, waving a test paper which he scored full marks with hopes that his parents would be delighted. However when he entered his house, Aidan found his mother crying with a letter in her hands.

The letter was from the Black Wings informing that Aidan's father was being sent to the mines to work. No date was stated when he would come back but Aidan didn't understand during then. He remembered letting his mother hug him, crying her heart out.

For the next few days, the white-haired boy rushed home to see if his dad had returned. No such luck. A week passed and the albino understood, the Black Wings had taken away some of the adults from town. Aidan realized that this was why some of the children did not like him, they were jealous that he still had a mom.

Walking pass Edelstein's airport, the child paused and stares in awe. The airport always made him wonder about the world outside his town. Aidan had dreams of becoming an explorer and traveling around, but of course he'd come back once in awhile to see his mother. The said woman used to tell him tales of a place in the clouds called Orbis with a floating island Chryse above it. There was somewhere named Leafre where fluffy Halflings were friends with dragons along with a beautiful temple that held a goddess of time.

He stared at it a little while longer before quickly walking away when Bavan looked suspiciously at him. That fat man was part of the Black Wings, the people who took over and turned Edelstein into a sad town. To an outsider, Edelstein might look sunny and happy but everybody was very careful with interaction. Aidan heard of rumors about an organization that was working on freeing the town from the Black Wings but it was just a rumor.

Aidan continued his walk, thinking about what he should do when he was old enough to travel. Should he grow stronger and challenge the Black Wings or try and convince his mom into moving to another town? As he mused, the albino didn't notice that he had walking out of town and right into Edelstein Park. It was only when the clinking of pots lightly hitting the ground in front of him did he look up.

Red eyes were as wide as dishes as Aidan stared at the monster two feet in front of him. It was a Potted Sprout, a small flower bud with large blank eyes in a yellow pot and tiny legs. Both of them stared at one another with fear, normally the albino would have laughed but this was his first time being so close to a monster. A minute passed but the staring contest went on, daring the other to move. It was till when another Potted Sprout bumped into the one that locked eyes with Aidan that broke the gaze.

The ten-year old turned and ran, yelling softly while the plant monster made a soft squealing noise and did the same. Running, Aidan heard laughter coming from the right and turned. He barely caught a glimpse of something red when his foot caught on a loose tile and Aidan was suddenly falling. With a yelp, the albino hit the ground face-down. Somewhere he heard a small gasp and quick footsteps towards him.

"H-hey, you alright?" Groaning, Aidan looked up to see a young boy with long messy red hair and worried golden eyes.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fantastic" He knew that being sarcastic didn't give the best first-impression but the kid asked a stupid question.

"Really" The red-head crocked his head to the side, his face half-buried in the thick scarf that matched his hair color. "So, what' cha doing on the ground?"

"I'm decided to have a lovely meeting with it, got a problem with that?" Seriously, how stupid was this boy? Was it not that obvious that Aidan tripped?

"Huh." A grin appeared on the weird boy's face as he just a hand on his hip. "When's the wedding?"

Aidan couldn't help but feel his lips twitch upwards a bit; maybe the kid wasn't an idiot after all. "Next month, want an invitation?"

"No thank ya!" The red-head laughed quietly before holding out a hand to the albino, "But I've got one for you 'cause laying there doesn't look comfy to me"

Nodding in thanks, Aidan let the other pull him up before getting a good look on the stranger. The boy had wild hair that went below his waist and long bangs; it looked like he didn't have a haircut in for months. He wore a black shirt with too long sleeves and blue pants and that fluffy scarf. Amber eyes twinkled with playfulness as a friendly grin was directed to the albino, making Aidan check if he was really the one receiving the smile. It was the first-time Aidan had since this boy otherwise he would remember a face like that no doubt.

"Name's Luka, what's yours?" Luka's smile grew brighter as he waited for an answer. Aidan had to re-check if he was still the one getting the smile.

"Aidan, how old are you Luka?" The red-head looked a little too young to be wondering around the park where monsters hang out.

The boy put a finger to his lips, looking up in thought before shrugging. "I think I'm eight!" Luka giggled and stepped onto the low stone wall beside the path. "Whadda 'bout you?"

"I'm ten." The white-haired child frowned at the other's English. At least he didn't ask about his looks yet, although Luka himself didn't look local. "Do you live here?"

Luka laughed, swaying dangerously on the skinny wall. "No silly! I live in Edelstein, not here in the park!"

"O-oh…" Aidan felt his face grow uncomfortably warm for not thinking before asking. "But I've never seen you before." He said, catching up with Luka and walking beside him. The white-haired child had to look up at the other since Luka was now a head higher than he was.

"That because I don't leave Nana's house often." The red-head replied, eyes narrowed as he focused on balancing. "She doesn't like the outside; she says its dangerous thanks to those weird people with black caps."

The albino paused in his steps, letting the new info sink in. This 'Nana' person was probably Luka's grandmother but Aidan didn't understand why she let such a young kid out. It was dangerous here for an eight-year old, even if the monsters here were weak. Reaching up, Aidan gently tugged the younger boy's scarf to get his attention. Luka blinked and looked down, smiling questionably.

"Why aren't you in school Luka?" He bit his lip before asking something that would make most children of Edelstein tear up, "Where are your parents?"

However this child's reaction was different, very different. Instead of crying and brawling, Luka simply crocked his head to the side and smiled. "What parents?" The red-head giggled, shaking his head. "I don't have school, Nana teaches me at home. She's really nice and good at it!"

Luka continued his rant about what Nana was currently teaching him. Aidan let him, he was too busy trying absorb the red-head's words. He suddenly felt anger in him, how could Luka just forget about the people who gave birth to him?! Stopping in his talk, Luka noticed that the albino had stopped following him.

"Ya alright there, Aidan?" The younger child called out, about to turn when the said other shot him a hateful glare.

"What the hell are you playing at?! Are you saying that you don't have parents!?" Aidan shouted at Luka, who stared at him wide-eyed. "How could you forget them like that? You brat!" The albino was about to continue when he noticed that the red-head's golden eyes had frozen over. Slowly, the younger child walked over to Aidan and stared down at him.

"I never forgotten, Aidan" Luka said softly, amber locked onto red. "I just don't remember having anyone except for Nana. She's my neighbor and has been talking care of me ever since she found me alone."

All the albino could do was stare. He didn't know anyone who couldn't remember their family. The anger he felt was suddenly gone, now replaced with guilt and pity for the boy he just met. Luka blinked repeated before giggling loudly. He turned and began walking again, acting as if that serious exchange never happened.

"I'm sorry!" The words left Aidan's word before he could stop them more kept pouring out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say all those things, I just thought…that you—"

"Whoa slow down, It's not your fault Aidan" Luka cut him off with a smile that made his guilt worse. "I mean, you probably love your parents a lot to say that." He added, smile softening.

"I…I lost my father." This was the first-time Aidan admitted that, the children already heard from the teachers.

The red-head stopped in his walk and gave Aidan a sad smile, "I'm sorry to hear that but look on the bright side, you still have a mother, no?"

"You're not making me feel any better" The white-haired boy muttered, earning a laugh from the other. Luka sighed and grinned brightly but dropped it when he noticed something about Aidan. The latter blushed again at the intense stare, was there something on his face?

"You're shivering" Luka whispered, pouting worriedly which Aidan couldn't help but find kind of cute. Now that he mentioned it, it _was_ still cold.

The albino's mind had stopped registering that his body was still shaking from the chilly air after shouting at the other. Aidan just shrugged it off, trying to stop the shivers that racked his body. Luka probably thought that he was a huge wimpy and didn't need to give anymore prove.

"I'm fine—"He stated with a confident grin but was interrupted by a certain red-head who walked over beside him.

"Here ya go!" Luka exclaimed, holding out his scarf. Aidan stared at it with surprise.

Luka, who he had yelled at and pried personal information from, was offering his scarf? To him? If he was in the other's shoes, Aidan would have cared less about him. Just how naïve was this boy, but at the same time Luka did not shout at him and had answered in a rather grown-up way. How was he doing that?

"Oi, my arm's getting tired y' know" The soft whine from the weird boy brought Aidan back from his thoughts. The albino looked up and saw that the scarf was still being offered to him. Well, Aidan was taught to be polite and Luka _was_ complaining about his arm. He had no choice but to take the long woolly cloth. It was the first-time Aidan held a scarf; he had never used one since his mother always made him use a thick jacket instead. Much to his embarrassment, Luka seemed to have picked that up and smiled.

"Lemme help ya" Red strands of hair tickled Aidan as Luka leaned over slightly to wrap the scarf over his neck. The red cloth was still warm and smelled faintly of lavender with a hint of dirt but Aidan found the scent rather endearing. Secretly, he breathed in Luka's scent before blushing when he realized what a creeper he was acting.

The albino quickly turned away, trying to hide his red face. "T-thanks!" He half-shouted and instantly regretted it, afraid that he might had made Luka think that he was scolding him again.

"No prob—Eek!" Luka squeaked as he lost balance, thanks to Aidan's sudden movement.

Everything was suddenly a blur to Aidan but he then found himself with Luka in his arms. Thankfully the red-head was much smaller compared to him; otherwise this would have ended pretty badly. Although, he noticed that Luka was too light or maybe it was just him but it didn't matter. Aidan was too busy trying not to drop the other and the fluttering in his stomach did not help one bit. It came out from nowhere when they touched and got worse when Luka smiled warmly.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so strong. Thanks Aidan!"

The red-head was actually really surprised when the said boy stepped forward and caught him. Luka was prepared to have a meeting with the cold floor like how Aidan did when they first met, so it was a big yet nice surprise however he was sure not to show it. Despite the fact that Aidan's action touched him greatly, the now scarf-less boy was quite sure that the stare the albino gave him was unnecessary.

"Um, Aidan?" Luka asked softly, feeling a little bit creped out while Aidan hummed in replied, still staring. "…you can put me down now."

The white-haired boy blinked slowly, making a soft Oh and carefully placing Luka back on the ground again. Feeling the awkward air around them, Aidan scratch the back of his head as he tried to think of a explanation that wouldn't make him sound weird while Luka stared at the floor with a blush. Both of them glanced up, locking eyes for a second before quickly looking away. A soft clank made them turn to see a crowd of those Potted Sprouts staring at them. Half of them wore something similar to a knowing look while the rest watched them with creepy wide eyes.

"What are you staring at?!"

"W-w-what' cha looking at?"

Both of them asked (more like Aidan screamed) the monsters who quickly turned as if they hadn't been watching the whole exchange and walked off. The two shared a glance, only to turn away and look at anything that wasn't each other. In the end, being the more mature one, Aidan cleared his throat and while Luka sighed.

"S-sorry about that…"

"T-thanks for catching me!"

They paused and stared **(Holy crap there a lot of staring in this fic)** at one another again before bursting into laughter. Aidan couldn't help but find the situation suddenly unusually hilarious while Luka was really laughing at the thought of Aidan's face being as red as his hair. After some how body-racking laughs, the two sighed happily together and began to walk back to town. They chatted about random subjects like what was their favorite color and serious things like what was school like. Aidan managed to convince Luka to go to his house first, letting his mother attack the poor red-head with Mother-Hen mode.

The first thing that she did was lecture Aidan about skipping classes before noticing the smaller boy hiding behind her son. In an instant, she cooed over poor Luka and frowned at his hair and clothes. All the albino could do was watch as his mother carried a protesting child upstairs to the bathroom, unable to do a thing even when the red-head mouthed the words Help Me.

Shrugging, he ignored Luka's screams of blood murder **(Aidan you bastard)** and water splashing as he went to lock the door, kicking off his shoes. Aidan paused at the hanger where jackets and hats were placed, looking down at Luka's scarf. He bit his lip lightly before entering the kitchen; he would keep the scarf on longer. The albino then processed to hunt for cookies in the kitchen. When he was done – His mom hid the cookie-jar behind the fridge this time –, he turned the TV on and flopped onto the sofa, hearing the door click open upstairs.

"I'm done~" He heard his mother sing, turning back to the bathroom. "Come' on out Sweetie"

Reluctantly, a clean Luka timidly stepped out. His long hair now touched his shoulders, a little ponytail tied with a rainbow-colored hair band. Luka was now wearing some of Aidan's old clothes and looking really embarrassed. Aidan's jaw dropped as he stared at the sight before him and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Luka made a soft whining sound, making Aidan's mother roll her eyes and pick up the red-head.

"Clam up young man or you'll be next" She ordered sternly which instantly shut Aidan up. He watched as the woman cooed over Luka before heading downstairs and leaving him to sit with him. She placed Luka beside Aidan and squealed scarily – "OhMiGosh! YouTwoLookAdorableTogether!" –, running out of the room. She returned with a camera and snapped some photos before going to call the red-head's care-taker, leaving the two alone in the living room.

"Hey"

Aidan started but frowned when he got no response. Luka was pouting and had his arms crossed, not facing him. Sighing, the albino tried again. "Sorry for laughing at you Luka," He paused and added quietly "You look great."

He saw Luka twitch at the corner of his eye "You've got a nice house." Aidan blinked at the happy tone in the other's voice.

"Yeah, thanks." The albino answered, unsure on what to say.

"…I see that you've taken a liking to my scarf." The scarf-wearing boy blushed brightly, stammering an answer when Luka shrugged with a smile that made that weird fluttering feeling return.

"Nah, ya can keep it but better keep good care of it 'kay?" Luka warned sternly, reminding him a lot of his mother. "Its mah favorite one go be nice to it"

Aidan quickly agreed before starting to watch TV. They augured briefly about which show to watch, Luka wanted the watch the cartoon of a boy living in a world where monsters ruled the towns while the other wanted to check out the News. In the end the red-head won, mainly for being a guest and his puppy-pout.

"Luka, your Nana's on her way…" Aidan's mother trailed off, silencing herself at the sight of the two boys.

They had fallen asleep at some point; Luka was leaning against her son's shoulder while Aidan had an arm around the smaller boy. Giggling quietly, she went and brought an extra blanket to lay on the two. _Click,_ another picture for her album. The mother was glad that her son managed to make a friend, she didn't know how but she was happy that Aidan wouldn't be alone anymore. Sighing, she left the living room and into the kitchen, making herself some tea as she waited for Luka's caretaker to arrive.

Ten minutes later, Aidan's mother opened the door to a lady in her mid-fifties. The lady had graying hair and slight winkles but acted with the same amount of energy as Luka, which explains a lot. After welcoming Nana in, the women took the time to coo over their adorable kids. This resulted in drinking tea for an hour before Luka's caretaker finally decided to leave. Nana scooped up the sleeping red-head and thanked Aidan's mother repeatedly for taking care of her boy. Nana explained that she has been working and taking more over-times to earn more to bring food on the table, which was why Luka's appearance was more of a wild child. Aidan's mother then gave the idea of letting her baby-sit Luka whenever the other was busy, Nana gratefully agreed and with that, Luka spend almost everyday with Aidan onwards.

They even managed to have Luka enrolled into the school, after a chat with Fredi. The headmaster seemed pleased to have another child under their wing and happily accepted. As the days went by and the two boys bonded closer, the fluttering in his stomach grew worse and worse for Aidan.

One day he questioned his mother but only got loud giggles as she went to call Nana. They asked if Luka was the cause and Aidan answered with a small Maybe. More giggles were heard before the albino's mother finally replied that it was called a crush.

This 'crush' continued for years as the two grew up, it never waned once. Even when Luka and Aidan had that big fight on where they should travel to when they grow up (The albino made a promise to wait for Luka and travel together) or the day when the red-head came to the other and announced that he had a crush on a girl in their class named Belle. Aidan found out the hard way that jealously was NOT a fun emotion to have.

Fortunately, Belle only liked Luka as a friend which caused the poor boy to sulk for a day or two before springing right back up. It always amused the albino that his friend could never really hold a grudge. It was one of the highlights that he loved about Luka. The years passed, they grew up and joined the Resistance but the crush still stayed. Aidan was now nineteen while Luka was seventeen, they both had double jobs. The now-Battle mage was a part-time teacher along side with Elex while Aidan sometimes worked as the town's Newspaper boy. (He enjoyed throwing the papers at the Black Wings faces and speeding off out of sight, he hasn't been caught yet)

Even now as Aidan watched Luka teleport around the Secret Plaza, he could still feel the fade fluttering along with his heart speeding up. But of course, the Mechanic never hinted anything about his hidden love for the other. He knew that love between two boys was wrong, or at least that's what a teacher who wasn't Elex said. Besides, Aidan was afraid of the Battle mage's reaction. He didn't want to risk their friendship they made just because of a stupid crush.

He still kept the red scarf Luka gave him; it brought both comfort and pain. The comforting part was that the red-head accepted him as a friend, the painful part however was that Luka seemed to have forgotten that he was the one who gave the cloth in the first place. The Battle mage never mention a thing about it, which Aidan assumed that he had forgot.

So imagine his surprise when the red-head teleported into his workshop with a softer smile in place of that normally bright one that Luka always wore. Aidan knew that the other was acting noticeably different around him nowadays. He had seen Luka being hanging out with Belle and Wendelline, the blush on the mage probably meant it was some gossip about something, maybe Elex was sleep-walking around in his underwear again…

However Aidan was very sure that he was seeing the same blush on Luka's face. Despite the absence of lights – Aidan preferred to work with less brightness and noise – in the room, the Mech could see the blush easily. Unless of course, he's eyesight was going bad. Whatever, the albino wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked up from where he was working on his robot.

"Need anything?" He asked sourly but they both knew that the Battle mage could see through his nasty tone.

Luka stared at his boots, fidgeting before mumbling softly. Aidan froze and his red eyes widened, staring at the other. He had heard Luka perfectly but decided to double-check again.

"Sorry could you repeat that?" The Mechanic placed his wench on and walked over to the obviously red-faced teen.

"I-I said, I see that you like my scarf" Now Luka's face and ears were as red as his hair while Aidan's face turned pink.

"Um yeah, that's because you never asked for it back…I can give it back if you want." _But I wouldn't want cause it was a gift from __you_ Aidan mentally added and shrugged, trying to act nonchalantly.

"N-no thanks I'm fine bye!" The Battle mage managed to squeak before fleeing. Aidan stared at where Luka once stood. Why was he acting nervous around him, Aidan wouldn't really bite him like how Black Jack would

…could it be that Luka liked him as well?

No, it was impossible, Aidan shook his head. He had seen the red-head hang out with the girls and that Vita kid. There was no reason for Luka to have a crush on him. The Mech was about to go back to his work when he heard whispering from outside his workshop. Seconds later, a certain Battle mage was being dragged and pushed in by Belle, Vita and Wendelline.

"Lulu has something to confess to you Aidan!" Belle shouted, clinging onto her struggling friend's arm. Lulu was a nickname the Wild hunter made for Luka whenever she was teasing him, so this made the Mech suspicious. What kind of prank were they planning? Although Wendelline wasn't the type to join in so maybe it was something important.

"Go on Luka, we'll be outside." Vita meekly said while patting Luka's back, before the girls rushed out of the room. The albino shot his crush a questioning look, watching as the red-head stammered for an explanation.

"I-I…um, Aidan…eh" Aidan felt a bit of pity as the Battle mage's attempt for words fail before Luka took a deep breath and half-shouted. "I like you Aidan!"

"Whatever. I like you too." Aidan turned away and picked up his wench, forcing the rising feeling of hope back down. To his delight, Luka continued.

"N-no, I meant I…like you as in like really, really like you" The red-head stared at his feet, face hot than he had ever felt in his life as he waited for a reply.

"So you're saying that you like me?" A crash of the toolbox made Luka jump before he nodded his head furiously. "Well…I might like you too." Aidan muttered softly, watching the other perk-up at his words.

"Really? Y-you like me back?" Excitement shone in those golden eyes as Luka grinned before turning defensively. "Hang 'bout, how do I know what you're not pulling my leg?"

Aidan stared at him with a look that said 'Seriously?' before dropping his wench. Sighing, he walked right up to the other. Luka took a full step-back as the Mech towered him. Despite the fact that Luka was a mage who dived right into the heart of battle while Aidan just sat in a machine and clicked controls, the albino was always taller and bigger than him. Fingers gently took Luka's chin and made him look up at the Mechanic.

_It's now or never_, Aidan thought as he leaned in and whispered. "If I was joking, would I do this?" and pressed his lips against Luka's. He felt the red-head flinch but didn't pull away; instead Luka began to kiss back.

Encouraged by the response, the albino tried something daring. Aidan's tongue pressed against Luka's lips, asking for entrance. He was rewarded with a small moan as the mage opened his mouth, letting the Mech ravish him. He wrapped his arms around the red-head's waist as they deepened the kiss. After a moment, they broke the kiss for air and Luka threw his arms around Aidan's neck.

"How long have ya been keeping this secret?" The mage panted, giving the other a calm smile.

"Ever since" Aidan leaned his forehead again Luka's, smiling back. "You gave me your scarf"

Luka's bewildered look was wiped off as Aidan pulled him into another hot kiss. All this time, the girls were trying to contain their giggles as their plan worked.

And that's the tale behind Aidan's scarf. The end. Le derp.

* * *

**Please don't kill me. I love this pairing, it looks so adorable.**

**- I believe that most of the children of Edelstein are orphans. They don't seem to have any families aside from Ulrika who only has Claudine as a sister but aside from that, the game does not hint anything about their parents. There for I has assume that the Black Wings took away some of the young strong men and useful women to either be experimented on or slave away in the mines. (Wonder who that unnamed skeleton npc in Gelimer's research lab was?)**

**- Thinking on why only Wild-hunter AKA Belle was a npc while Luka (BaM) and Aidan (Mech) weren't was because Luka was the so-called player and would be outside Edelstein (Big Bang comic, he was the one to do the Fake Snake prank on Checky) while Aidan seldom does his job, choosing to hideout in the headquarters instead.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this fic. Reviews are welcomed. **


End file.
